valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield V - My Roadmap
This is my (Valeyard6282's) idea to make Battlefield V a better game as a whole. Some Issues with Battlefield V Currently To make this short, I'm not even going to talk about most of Battlefield V's problems in detail. I find the racial and gender representation rather insulting and offensive, the historical accuracy is horrific, and bugs likely caused by angry employees sabotaging the game code makes content you're hyped for get delayed for another month- thus derailing the roadmap. I think Battlefield V is the definition of missed opportunity. The graphics, frankly the soldier customization, and core gameplay is rather well done. I have few complaints in those departments. However, DICE seems to not really care anymore like they did in previous titles. See, DICE already got all the money they're going to get so they have no obligation or motivation to give us any decent content. I have personal issues with DICE too, they've stolen hundreds of dollars worth of games and expansions from me and are now accusing me of forgery when I try to get my stuff back. They deleted my Battlefield 4 account and now I get an error saying my legal right to the title has been declined and my Battlefield 1 account which I poured time and money into was wiped of all DLC content, and DICE has rejected my screenshots and screen recordings as evidence I owned this content and have told me I've forged the evidence and are lying to get back all my DLC for both titles, and all my progress. So, there's a bit of venting. I hate DICE. They're a rubbish company with no moral values. However, Battlefield V is a game I still enjoy and I wish it to be improved. Battlefield V has come a long way since launch. The first three chapters were utter garbage to say the least. Overture seemed promising with a new map in Belgium, a new- and sadly final- War Story, and vehicle customization. Well, it failed in the latter. Vehicle customization was described as being able to add skins, improvised armor, flags, icons, and other gizmos all over your tank as well as being able to name it to get that personal connection to your piece of armor. Then Overture rolls out with just half thought out skins that cost way too much coin. Cosmetics are one area I don't actually have many issues with. Yes, most of it is inaccurate based on who's using it but Battlefield has never had accurate uniforms. Battlefield 1's were all over the place too. But the cosmetics we have are either historically accurate or look in-place enough to not break immersion. I do wish the epic rarity cosmetics could be bought with coin though. All the good cosmetics cost like seven dollars and that's way too much for a first person game. I think boins should be an option but just a steep price of coins could be viable also. My biggest issue in the game is factions. With how Chapter 4's cosmetics seem to be in the tier level up tree I'm starting to worry that the US and British will be in the same Allied company and same for the Germans and Japs. This could honestly make me stop playing if they do this. They handled factions wonderfully in past games and I'd even be content if they just gave you as many loadouts as you wanted to create per archetype. So at least I could deck out a US Marine for the Pacific with accurate cosmetics and weapons and easily swap between him and a Norwegian soldier in winter gear when the map changes. I honestly think female characters should only be able to be used on maps where France is fighting, and I think it's ridiculous you can't customize your tankers and pilots. Elites, for the most part, are a great idea. The unique voice overs and idea of uniqueness is something I really think is welcome. The are a bit too unique. Wilhelm is an old German officer with a ceramic mask possibly covering gas burns from WWI. He stands out quite a bit, but isn't too much. Ernest is a German sniper with some scars over his face, and he fits right in. Seamus is an Irish soldier who also fits in just right. Hanna is a French resistance fighter and she looks out of place. She is a French freedom fighter, so I suppose her inclusion isn't horrible but I still think she's out of place. Kingsley is a British soldier who fits in with everything else and Illse is a German soldier. Who's female. A female German soldier that is ten bucks. What? She looks menacing in all black officer clothes with a gas mask- but said gas mask is a Soviet mask from the post-war period. An Allied gas mask dominating the appearance of a female German soldier. Everything's wrong with that. For the most part, Elites are great and I have zero issues with them. I think Elites should be the only thing in-game that is restricted to need boins. Weapon skins and soldier cosmetics should be bought with company coin with the option of getting them with real money. Elites, should be restricted to real money though. Roadmap Launch: November * Arras map (Battle of Arras, Britain versus Germany in France, 1940) * Twisted Steel map (Battle of Arras; Britain versus Germany in Escaut, France; 1940) * Rotterdam map (Battle of Rotterdam, Dutch versus Germany in the Netherlands, 1940) * Devastation map (Battle of Rotterdam, Dutch versus Germany in the Netherlands, 1940) * Narvik map (Battle of Narvik, German invasion of Norway, 1940) * Fjell 652 map (Battle of Narvik, German invasion of Norway, 1940) * Hamada map (Operation Battleaxe, Britain versus Germany in Libya, 1941) * Aerodrome map (Siege of Tobruk, Britain versus Germany in Libya, 1941) Chapter 1: Overture-''' '''December * Panzerstorm map (Battle of Belgium, German invasion of Belgium, 1940) * Last Tiger War Story Chapter 2: Lightning Strike-''' 'February ' * Sturmgeschutz IV tank * Valentine Archer tank 'Chapter 3: Trial by Fire-' '''March * Halvoy map (Fictional map in Norway, Ring of fire created by napalms closes in on the map) * Firestorm battle royale mode May * Mercury map (Battle of Crete, German aerial invasion of Crete, 1941) Chapter 4: Defying the Odds-''' '''June * Al Sundan map (Operation Torch, Joint Allied invasion of French North Africa, Tunisia, 1942) July * Marita map (Operation Marita, German invasion of Greece, 1941) August * Province map (Operation Dragoon, Joint Allied landings in southern France, 1944) * Lofoten Islands map (Operation Claymore, British naval invasion of German occupied Norway, 1941) September * Local Games Early October * Operation Underground map (Battle of Berlin, Soviet assault of Berlin, 1945) Below the line is content created by Valeyard6282 ____________________________________________________________________ Chapter 5: Awakening the Giant ' Chapter 5 sees the introduction to the Pacific theater and the US Marines as well as Imperial Japan as factions. Chapter 5 alters every map in the game to accurately represent factions and overhauls the layout of the company to allow customization to each faction as well as individual loadouts. Chapter 5 adds six new maps, naval warfare, and a new naval gamemode. New maps are Wake Island, Tulagi, Alligator Creek, Guadalcanal, Iwo Jima, and Okinawa. Chapter 5 adds in new tanks for the American, Japanese, and French factions as well. It spans from late October 2019 through February 2020. '''Late October ' * Wake Island map (Battle of Wake Island, Us Marines versus Japan, 1941) * Naval Craft vehicles * American tanks * Japanese tanks * French tanks * Company and Faction Redux '''November * Tulagi map (Landings of Tulagi and Gavutu-Tanambogo, US Marines versus Japan, 1942) * Beach Landing gamemode December * Alligator Creek map (Battle of the Tenaru, US Marines versus Japan, 1942) * Guadalcanal map (Battle for Henderson Field, US Marines versus Japan, 1942) * Operation Watchtower grand operation (Includes Tulagi, Alligator Creek, and Guadalcanal maps) January * Iwo Jima map (Battle of Iwo Jima, US Marines versus Japan, 1945) * Carrier Assault gamemode February * Okinawa map (Battle of Okinawa, US Marines versus Japan, 1945) Chapter 6: Naval Strike Chapter 6: Naval Strike sees a shorter 20-tier Chapter like Chapters 1 and 2 and sees Australian involvement in the Pacific before moving back to Europe for Chapter 7. Naval Strike adds two new maps: one of which is an infantry-only map which is available in the five versus five gamemode. It spans from March 2020 through April 2020. March: * Ioribaiwa map (Battle of Ioribaiwa, Australia versus Japan in New Guinea, 1942) April: * Kumusi River map (Battle of Oivi-Gorai, Australia versus Japan in New Guinea, 1942) * Kokoda Track grand operation (Includes Ioribaiwa and Kumusi River maps) Chapter 7: Italy Category:Battlefield V